3 days with Chad
by AnonymousHider
Summary: He was holding up two paper bag. "I had a good reason why i was late Sonny," Chad explained.  Chad then embraced Sonny. " Don't you know that i would take care of m'lady?"...
1. Chapter 1: Bad day?

- Bad day-

/ The thunder and lightning striked again. The cafeteria was nearly empty. The only existance was the So Random! cast and the grumpy cafeteria lady. They all had a bad day. Nico and Grady had gone the whole day without playing their Xbox 360 because the TV was not working. Tawni has gone crazy because she could not find her Coco Moco Coco and Sonny did not have a chance to see Chad. The only thing that they looked forward was eating their meatball spaghetti. /

"Look guys, i know we all had a bad." Sonny said, playing with her spaghetti. "But, on the bright side, its the end of the day!"

"Yeah, but we didn't even play our 4.00 game!" Grady whined and then both Nico and Grady left the cafeteria, whining, their food untouched for the first time.

Sonny sighed. "So how about you Tawni, you okay?" Sonny asked, still playing with her spaghetti.

"Whatta you think? I have gone a whole day without my Coco Moc-" Tawni was interrupted.

"Whassup Randoms! Tawni, you look different," Chad walked in, tall and proud.

"Chad! you don't need to brag!" Tawni screamed and jump off her seat before storming out.

Chad looked back and then at all the unfinished meals. He sighed and sat down on Tawni's seat. " What did i do wrong now Short stack," he said, leaning in towards Sonny.

"Nothing. Everybody's having a bad day," Sonny said hugging Chad. "But i'm glad to see you."

"Hey, are you free tonight? I wanna take you out for a 'Chad-special' with no other than Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny giggled at that statement. Chad smiled. He knew he could cheer up her favourite Random.

"Sorry, but i have to stay home. Gotta take care of the house while my mom is out," Sonny said.

"Great! See you then" Chad said, leaning in for another hug when Sonny stopped him.

"But i said-"

"I'll be there, you know you might need some company. I'll cook."

Sonny was surprised. "You can cook?"

"Pffft, no! Please, i have my own chef remember?" Chad said

"Alright, see you then" Sonny hugged Chad before he walked off.

/ Sonny stayed to eat her meatball spaghetti, listening to songs on her Ipod / 


	2. Chap 2: A phone call away

- A phone call away-

/Its raining on a brand new day. The So Random! cast and the Mackenzie cast had the day off due to the studio unstable power./

Chad was walking to his car with one hand in his pocket, whistling away. He whipped out his phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hey Sonny! Yeah, can i come over earlier. I'm kinda bored without m'lady," Chad smiled to himself when he heard a small giggle.

"Yeah, sure Chad," Sonny said.

"Alright then. See you Short stack." Chad hanged up his phone.

Chad entered his car and start off his engine.

"Love the sound of that engine!"

He drove out of the studio and headed to Sonny's house.

/Back at Sonny's house/

Sonny was sitting on her couch, hugging her big fluffy pillow, watching tv. Connie appeared out from her room, wearing in a very radiant red dress.

"WOW mom! Going out..on a date" Sonny said, raising one eyebrow up and down.

Connie stopped in her track. "As a matter of fact i am. But it's not what you think. I-"

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say mom," Sonny then turned back to watching tv while waving one hand in the air.

Connie wanted to say something but darn, she was really late.

"Alright Sonny, no funny business with Chad, OK?" Connie said, wearing her new heels.

Sonny looked blanked and had that "What was that for" face. "Bye sweetie!" Connie shouted from the door.

"Bye mom!"

/ Back in Chad's car/

Chad was stuck in a huge jam. He honked and honked his horn, but the cars would not budge!

"C'mon! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! Move it!" Chad screamed. Thunder striked and Chad jumped.

"Boy, i sure hope Sonny's okay. SONNY?" Chad said her name in shock. He whipped out his handphone and quickly called Sonny.

"Pick up, pic- Sonny! How are you doing?" Chad asked, fidgeting.

"Um, Chad. You have called like three times already. I told you, i'm at home watching the tele," Sonny said. "How about you?"

"Um, I'm stuck in a jam, MAJOR jam. So, i'll be a little late. And don't be dissappointed but, my chef could not make it. He's kinda spending time with his family."

"It's ok. We can just order takeout. Alright see you then," Sonny said.

"Wait Sonny, could you keep me company. YOU know, i told you, i'm kinda bored without m'lady," Chad said. He never gets nervous beside being with Sonny.

"Alright then"

/From her on out it will be a conversation. So i will use 'C' for Chad and 'S' for Sonny/

C: How's your day? Last time i remembered, i saw you sitting alone in the cafeteria.

S: I was not alone. Tawni was there. At least she was there until you arrived. (Sonny giggled)

C: I know. Hey, i was wondering if you were going to the party with anyone this Saturday?

S: What party?

C: You know the one Marshall would be hosting to celebrate the casts' "Good work" for the whole year.

S: Oh that party. Yeah, i have somebody to go with. He's a real charmer.

C: (Chad frowned) Oh- really. Do i-do i know him. (He clears his throat)

S: I'm sure you do. You're one in the same right? (She smiles, waiting for Chad to understand)

C: Oh. Right. You're going with the REAL Charmer, Chad Dylan Cooper.

S: Yeah...(giggles)

C: Yeah. And did i ever say this. You have the most prettiest laugh.

S: You can't describe a laugh as pretty.

C: Ok. Then you have the most cutest laugh i have EVER heard.

S: Well then, thank you. ( Her voice became suddenly high)

C: Oh hey, the jam's moving! Will be there in 10mins.

S: Sure! Take your time.

C: See you short stack!

Chad and Sonny hanged up their phones and then smiled to themself.

Leave me a comment to how you want the party to end? I'll try to add some of your GREAT ideas in. The party would be in the last chapter, chapter 5. I leave my stories short because if its too lengthy, you *might* get bored. :D


	3. Chap 3: Chinese takeout disaster

-Chinese takeout disaster-

/It is still raining and Sonny is asleep on the couch, hugging her pillow, television still on. Chad has not arrived yet./

Ding Dong!

Sonny was awaken by the sound of the door bell. She jumped and rolled off the couch.

"Ouch! Who is it?" Sonny shouted.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad whimpered.

Sonny rushed to the door and opened it, rubbing her head. She gave Chad an impatient look, one eyebrow up.

Chad was uncomfortable. "I'm here," Chad said, with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, i can see that. You said ten minutes, not an hour." Sonny told him. Then it striked her.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry right now. If i knew you were coming this late," She said walking towards the couch. "I would have ordered takeout befo-" Sonny spinned around to face Chad.

He was holding up two paper bag. "I had a good reason why i was late Sonny," Chad explained.

Chad then embraced Sonny. " Don't you know that i would take care of m'lady?"

Sonny smiled and took her paper bag before sitting down on the couch. "Thanks"

They both started eating their Chinese takeout watching the news when Chad glanced at the Mackenzie Falls dvds.

"Hey, um Sonny, not that i think watching the news is important but," Chad stopped in the midst of his track to look at Sonny.

Sonny was sucking a strand of noodle into her mouth and Chad thought that was so cute, the way that she ate her noodles. He then got lost into her big goofy brown eyes. He saw his reflection and made a face, as if he was lucky to have a girl like Sonny.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, looking at his blank face.

"Oh yeah! Do you want to watch Mac Falls season 3? You know since you have not seen it yet," Chad replied.

Sonny made a goofy smile and said "I was hoping you would say that."

Chad shot up and grabbed the Mac Falls sesaon 3 disc before inserting it into the player.

By the time the first two episode of Mackenzie falls have finished, Chad have already finished eating his takeout. But Sonny had to stop eating it even before she took her 10th bite . She felt strange all around. She had a uncomfortable feeling inside her stomach.

"Sonny, ar'you okay?" Chad was worried now.

Suddenly, Sonny got up and rushed towards the bathroom and shut the door.

"Sonny!" Chad got up and ran to the bathroom and stood there, constantly knocking the door. He heard coughing and then the sound of Sonny vomiting. Chad felt disguted at first but then felt guilty for buying that Chinese takeout.

"Chad, where did you buy that Chinese food?" Sonny whimpered from the bathroom.

"Um, Chinese Palace," Chad said rubbing his hair in hesitation.

"You do know that they just opened after bein-" Sonny said before Chad continued.

"Yeah- yeah, after being closed for 4 months due to hygiene reasons" Chad was really guilty.

"Then why would you ever go there to buy food!" Sonny screamed.

"Well, it was the closest here and i was really late!" Chad said.

Sonny did not reply but there was the sound of continued coughing and vomiting.

"Sonny do you want me to do anything?" Chad asked in guilt.

"Chad, just-just go away,"Sonny said.

Chad was lost. He did not know what to do.

After 10 minutes in the bathroom, Sonny brushed her teeth thrice and went out, only to be surprised that the food's been cleared and the tv switched off.

Sonny thought to herself, "Did Chad leave?"

Just then, a sizzling noise was heard from the kitchen. Sonny rushed into the kitchen and was surprise to see Chad cooking. He was struggling alot.

The egg in the frying pan was already over cooked. The bread in the toaster was almost burnt and Chad wore my yellow apron upside really did not know how to cook.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

Chad jumped back only to see Sonny staring back with the same surprised look.

"Oh Sonny! Um, i was just-" He stopped half way, taking out the bread and buttering it. Then putting the eggs onto the toasts.

"I was just making you something to eat." Chad said giggling a little giving her the plate.

"Thanks Chad" Sonny took the plate and went to the couch.


End file.
